Cool Cat Fucks The Kids
by TheNonexistentGuyOfDoom
Summary: Cool Cat enjoyed what Daddy Derek did with him last night, so he does it with Maria. He also does it with Butch to teach him a lesson.


Warning! This piece of shit may be offensive! You have been warned!

One day, after the night Daddy Derek and Cool Cat fucked each other, Cool Cat went outside. Cool Cat really enjoyed thr experience from that night, and he wanted to experience it again.

Cool Cat went over to Maria's house and went inside. Maria just had finished taking a bath, when Cool Cat entered, looking at Maria's naked body. Maria was embarrassed, but Cool Cat insisted she kept herself naked. Cool Cat enjoyed the view, but was confused on why Maria didn't have a penis. He thought it was because Maria was special, and didn't need one. Nonetheless, Cool Cat's cock was hardened. He decided now was the time to fuck.

Cool Cat took off his clothes in front of Maria, and Maria stared at Cool Cat's long, rock-solid cock. Cool Cat insisted thst she sucked on his cock. Because she was a good friend of Cool Cat, and knew he was cool, went ahead and shoved his cock down her throat. It was pleasurable for the both of them. Maria continued to suck on Cool Cat's penis for several minutes.

After a while, Cool Cat thought it was now time to stick his cock into Maria's asshole. But then he thought about Maria's vagina. He thought that's where the penis should go into.

"Maria, I want to stick my peepee into your peepee!" exclaimed Cool Cat.

Maria thought that was weird, and asked why.

"It's part of the boogie woogie!" said Cool Cat.

Maria then got excited. She spread out her legs for Cool Cat. Cool Cat then thrusted his mighty cock into Maria and pushed back and forth on her. Maria loved the sensation of Cool Cat's dick inside her.

"Oooooh, Cool Cat! I love to boogie woogie!" yelled Maria.

"I loooooove to boogie woogie, too! It's coooooool!" exclaimed Cool Cat.

After several minutes if thrusting, Cool Cat's testicles began to tingle. Cool Cat then thrusted harder into Maria. Maria's lussy began to tingle as well, and then soon enough, they both came simultaneously.

Maria thanked Cool Cat for the pleasure he had brought upon her. Cool Cat then explained to Maria about semen that Daddy Derek told about him.

"It...helps to make babies!?" asked Maria.

"Yup! Iove babies! exclaimed Cool Cat.

"Me too, Cool Cat," said Maria.

Meanwhile, Butch the Bully had been spying on Maria and Cool Cat. After watching the two fuck, he hatched an idea.

"Maybe, if I do the same to everyone, they will be hurt! Mwahahahaa! I LOVE BEING A BULLY!" said Butch.

Cool Cat and Maria went outside to play in Cool Cat's yard. Cool Cat then spotted Butch the Bully chasing a kid down the street. Cool Cat immediately stopped him.

"Hey man! Quit being such a bully to others. If you weren't like this, you would have friends," said Cool Cat.

"I was trying to get that kid naked so I could put my peepee into him! I thought that it would make him feel bad, because that's what bullies do," said Butch.

"I'll show you something that Daddy Derek called 'Boogie Woogying'," said Cool Cat.

Cool Cat proceeded to undress Butch, and himself. Butch was confused.

"Hey, man, why are you making me nakes, punk?" asked Butch.

"GET READY TO BOOGIE WOOGIE!" yelled Cool Cat.

Cool Cat then began to thrust his now-hardened cock into Butch's butthole. He thrusted back and forth incredibly fast against Butch. Butch thought that it felt good.

"Dang! I thought I could use this to hurt people! But it feels good!" exlaimed Butch.

Cool Cat then thrusted his dick so fast, than only a couple minutes later, he came into Butch.

"What did you do, Cool Cat?" asked Butch.

"I squeezed out this sticky white stuff called 'semen' into you!" exclaimed Cool Cat. "It helps to make babies with mommies."

"I'm telling my mom you did this to me!" yelled Butch.

Butch then ran away, towards his house.

"That'll teach Butch not to be a bully!" said Cool Cat.

Cool Cat and Maria then continued playing and all was well.

THE END.


End file.
